


Special Trinkets Unit

by RobbyJs



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trinkets (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Parenthood, Strict parent, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, lesbian mums, moms, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot are married and have a teenage daughter Kayla Benson-Cabot, who is done with being a good girl. Her mums are strict, but Kayla doesn't care anymore, because she has too much fun with Moe, Tabitha and Elodie. They are stealing, partying and trying to get revenge on sexist boys and men.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot & original female character, Elodie Davis/Sabine, Elodie Davis/Tabitha Foster/Moe Truax, Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Original Female Character(s), Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Shoplifter in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> No need to know both shows to understand the plot.
> 
> But both shows are great! :D

"Please don't call the cops. Please. It was just a prank", Kayla begged the mall cop. 

"You should have thought about that before. Damn you stole stuff that's worth a couple of hundred dollars. And then you hit me when I tried to arrest you. That's serious" he said with a shrug. 

While he dialed the number to inform the cops, she was trying to get out of the handcuffs. She hadn't hit him on purpose and it probably didn't even hurt. 

Kayla had been clever enough to only take a fake ID, so he didn't know her real name yet. If she could make it out of his office she could try to outrun him. But if she got unlucky like before, she was in even more trouble. Her moms would kill her. 

"Please. I'll pay you if you let me go" she said as soon as he hung up. 

"Oh yea and how much can a 16 year old girl offer?" He chuckled: "Why are you so scared of the police? They'll call your parents and you can probably go home." 

"My mum's a cop" she mumbled thinking about how intimidating Lieutenant Olivia Benson could be. 

"Ohhh damn girl, you're screwed. Just call your dad then, maybe he can get you out before" he said. 

"I don't have...I have two moms. And the other is a prosecutor. They'll kill me. Please let me go" she tried again. 

She had seen Alex in court, she was just as scary as Olivia. 

"Sorry, can't risk my job. And the cops should be here any minute." 

Kayla groaned and closed her eyes. 

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Why did you even do it?" He asked. 

"My friends dared me" she simply answered. It was true, but most of all she wanted to prove herself that she could do it. 

The police came and immediately saw that her ID was fake. 

"We have to take you with us" they explained and informed her about her rights. She didn't say anything until they arrived at the precinct. 

"My name is Kayla Benson-Cabot" she said. 

"Benson? Like the Lieutenant from the SVU? I worked with her last month" one of the cops said. 

"Yea she's my mum" Kayla mumbled. 

"Ha! I definitely won't call her" the cop said and his colleague rolled her eyes, picking up the phone. 

"Yes, hello Lieutenant. It's about your daughter. No, no she's fine. Uhm yes she got caught in the mall. Shoplifting. Yes. Mhm. You sure? No I mean it's your decision, but normally it's the other way around. Will do. Yes. See you then" Kayla heard the cop say. 

She looked confused wondering what her mother was saying. She hung up and looked at Kayla with a mixture of pity and amusement. 

"Uhm your mom's tough hm? She said we should arrest you and keep you here until they come pick you up after work" she informed Kayla. 

"But that will be at least 5 hours" Kayla protested. 

"Sorry, honey, you shouldn't have skipped school" she said with a sympathetic smile. Kayla sighed, but she didn't argue anymore.

\------------------- Six hours later -------------------- 

Kayla was sitting on the uncomfortable bench rehearsing her apology for the millionth time. The cops had been nice to her and it wasn't too bad spending her time here, it was just terribly boring. 

They had taken her phone and all she could do was wait for the inevitable trouble she was going to face. She heard the sound of high heels walking along the corridor and a familiar voice asking for her. 

Kayla stood up. She was nervous and anxious. An officer lead her mum to her cell, opening the door. 

"You're free to go" he said with a smile. Kayla looked to her mum, her face was stone cold. She grabbed Kayla's arm holding her a bit too tight pushing her to the exit. 

Another officer handed Kayla her stuff and they left the precinct. 

"Mum, I'm so sorry" Kayla said outside. 

"What on earth got into you? What were you thinking?" Alex asked angrily. 

"It was just a dare" she explained. 

"We'll talk about that at home" Alex just said and pushed Kayla forward to the car. 

The lights were on and Kayla knew her other mom would already be home. 

"Kitchen!" Alex simply ordered as they entered the house. She quickly kissed her wife, before they both turned to their daughter. 

"Sit down!" Olivia said pointing to a chair using the voice she usually used with suspects. 

"So it was dare? You stole because of a stupid dare?" Alex voice was harsh. 

"Yea. I know it was stupid. Sorry" Kayla mumbled. 

"Oh you know that? Then why the hell did you do it?" Olivia asked just as angry. 

"Come on, you're overreacting. As if you never did anything wrong when you were young" Kayla said rolling her eyes. 

She was tired and just wanted to get to bed. Olivia slammed her hand on the table, making Kayla jump. 

"Don't you dare talk to us like that!" She yelled. 

"I said I'm sorry, but I can't change what happened" Kayla said. 

"Give me your phone. Your fake ID and your keys" Olivia ordered. 

"Where did you even get the fake ID and what for?" Alex asked. 

"Everyone at my school has one" Kayla explained, pulling it out and laying it on the table. 

"Can't I keep my phone please? And what do you even want with my keys?" She asked holding her phone in her hand. 

Olivia yanked the phone away, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. And you won't be needing your keys in the near future as you won't leave this house without our permission." 

"Ugh mum come on, nobody grounds their kids anymore" Kayla groans. 

"Oh don't worry that won't be your only punishment" Alex explains. 

"Who's Moe?" Olivia asked checking Kayla's phone as it lit up. 

"Mum! You can't read my messages. Moe is just a friend from school" Kayla protested. 

"You lost your right to privacy. So Moe dared you to this?" Olivia asked narrowing her eyes. 

"You never mentioned a Moe before? Is she new at school?" Alex chimed in. 

Kayla rolled her eyes, it was always the worst when her mums started interrogating her. "I don't tell you about everyone I talk to." 

"Well now you will! What is this trinkets group chat? I've never heard about Elodie and Tabitha either. Did they pull you into this?" Olivia kept asking. 

"They didn't pull me into anything. Ugh mum, they're just friends from school. My friends. So none of your business" Kayla huffed. 

"Enough of this" Alex said sternly: "You will tell us now who these girls are." 

"I told you. They are friends from school, god" Kayla rolled her eyes. 

"So they dared you to steal?" 

"No, it was...my idea, okay." 

"Why would you suggest something like that?" Alex was furious. 

"Just for fun, okay? I have the most boring life, you don't allow anything fun. I just wanted to do something different for once" Kayla's voice got louder. 

"Don't you raise your voice at us!" Alex hissed. 

"Well then leave me alone already" Kayla said defensively. 

"Oh you want to be left alone? Fine! Go to your room. You'll stay there until you're ready to talk to us properly" Olivia decided. 

"Whatever" Kayla snapped, storming upstairs into her room before they could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla ws laying on her bed, pitying herself for having such stern moms, when a tiny stone hit her window. She didn't react at first, but when a second stone flew against the glass, she got up to open it. 

Moe was standing right under her window looking for another stone that was small enough to be thrown without destroying the window. 

"Moe?", Kayla didn't dare talk too loud: "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking if your moms killed you", Moe giggled.

"They still might. I'm grounded and they have my phone and my fake ID and what can I say, I'm screwed."

"Sorry. Want me to help you escape?"

"That would just make it worse, I think."

"You're right. But what about tomorrow? Do you think they'll let you out just for one more night?"

"Chances are low to non existing. Damn. I really wanted to help you with this. Brandon deserves any revenge he can get!"

"Yes and to be honest, I don't know if we can steal his car without you."

"Fuck, this is so messed up."

"I'll just talk to your moms."

"What? No! Moe! Wait!"

But Moe just waved her off and marched to the front door. Kayla heard the doorbell and walked to the stairs to listen to her moms and Moe. 

"Hello Misses Benson-Cabot. I'm Moe, I'm a friend of Kayla" Moe said with a winning smile after Alex opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but Kayla is grounded", Alex said.

"I figured. I was just worried after not having heard from her all day."

"Well we confiscated her phone, but I can assure you she is healthy and safe. It's nice you checked in though."

"We take care of each other."

"Next time you can maybe keep her from shoplifting then" Alex voice was stern. 

Moe looked to the ground: "Yea, I guess that wasn't smart. But it's not like we didn't do it for a good reason."

"Oh really? Kayla hasn't told us much yet, why don't you come in. We're really curious to know the full story", Alex said leading Moe into the kitchen. 

"Kayla! Downstairs now!", she called.

Kayla was curious what Moe was about to tell her moms, but if anyone could talk them into letting her of the hook, it was Moe. 

"Do you want to drink something, Moe?" Olivia asked as they all sat around the table. 

"No, ma'am, thank you", Moe said as politely as possible. She wasn't easily intimidated, but Kayla was right, her moms were kind of scary. 

"Alright. It's nice you came here. We always like to know who our daughter hangs out with", Alex says.

"Yea, my mom's just the same", Moe lied with a smirk. Her mom was working her ass of to pay the bills and didn't have much time for her. But she knew it would make a better impression on Kayla's moms to have them thinking her mom was just as strict. 

"Understandable. This is a dangerous city. That's why we thought we raised our daughter not to get into trouble" Olivia said with a dangerous tone in her voice. 

"It was for a good reason. Your daughter is the best person I know. Kayla helps me with my homework all the time."

"While that is very nice of you, Kayla, I still don't understand what reason you had to steal all this stuff."

Kayla looked to Moe as she had no idea what Moe planned to tell her moms.

"You didn't tell them?" Moe pretended to be shocked: "You see, we have this girl in our class, Lara. Her family lost everything when their apartment burned down last week."

"The fire in Jackson Street?" Olivia asked. 

"Exactly" Moe nodded: "Now they moved to her grandma who lives in Queens and we just wanted to help Lara out with some new stuff. You know to cheer her up. So we started collecting money in class, but we barely got over 50 bucks. So..."

"We went to the mall to buy her a little something" Kayla took up the story: "But there's not really much to buy for that little money. I mean she lost everything, her laptop, smartphone, all of her clothes, so I joked that it would be faster if we just steal it."

"Why didn't you just ask all the parents or did some fundraising by washing cars? Girls, there are so many other options that are just so much better than stealing", Alex said.

"I know, but we just wanted to do something nice for her, because they will move next week. Her grandma's apartment is way too small and nobody knows when or how much the insurance will pay, so they are moving to Michigan, where her uncle has a large house" Moe lied. 

Kayla found it impressive how quickly she made this whole story up. 

Olivia nodded slowly: "I see. It's not an excuse to steal, but I understand why you did it. Why didn't you tell us right away, Kayla?"

Kayla shrugged: "I didn't think it would change anything."

"It certainly doesn't change your punishment, but at least we don't have to worry about you becoming a serious criminal and ask ourselves where we've gone wrong raising you" Alex said. 

"So I'm still grounded?" Kayla asked. 

"Of course. You could've still asked us for help instead of doing something stupid like that" Olivia said.

"See that's why I didn't tell you! This is bullshit" Kayla snapped, earning herself a warning glare from Alex and Olivia. 

"Can't the punishment be delayed maybe?" Moe asked carefully: "You see we wanted to throw a little party, more like a get-together for Lara tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, but Kayla is certainly not going to attend a party after all that happened today" Olivia said strictly. 

"It's not a real party, we just meet at my house, watch some movies, eat popcorn, that's it. And my mom will be there the whole time" Moe lied: "Please, it's Lara's last evening here." 

Alex and Olivia exchanged glances and Moe knew she had won. She was smart enough not to wink at Kayla. 

"Well alright" Alex turned to Kayla: "We will drop you off and pick you up at 11."

"Can't we say midnight, please?" Kayla asked.

"We could also say 10" Alex replied, raising her eyebrows. 

"11 is perfect" Moe said quickly. 

"Yea" Kayla mumbled: "Thank you."


End file.
